


No Way Out

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Birth, Elevators, Family, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sannel's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware, JMS wrote a gag-script where G'Kar underwent something called tuka-do, which turned him female, and that is what has happened here. I was asked to refer to him as male, as he most likely still identifies as male. I like to think that G'Kar was a woman for maybe a year, and then reverted back to male form after a while.

It was an old tradition on Centauri Prime that husbands waited in another room while their wives gave birth. The only man allowed in was a physician who would monitor her condition, while a trained servant, chambermaid or family member took on the role as midwife.

Londo had expected that he would be sitting in the waiting area and listen to G'Kar's threats against him becoming louder and more gruesome until someone would come out and hand him Sannel.

Instead, he was banging on the turbolift doors, screaming at no one in particular to get him and G'Kar out and to med-lab. The Narn was breathing fast, lowering himself to the floor. They had been in the middle of negotiations with the Abbai when G'Kar had stirred. Londo wouldn't have noticed unless he was sitting next to him. He called for a recess and supported him out of the room. He had gotten worried when no protests came.

He had been told that Narn births were quick. They were an annoying people, but at least they had their practical sides. In theory, they could get to medlab and still have time to finish the negotiations. Dr. Hobbes had explained, however, that considering G'Kar's age, not to mention Sannel's being a half-breed, would require a thorough examination, and it was best that they were both kept in her care for at least a day.

Londo had pleaded with G'Kar to just stay in medlab in case something happened. Being trapped in the lifts again had not exactly been a scenario he had counted on, and even if part of him felt a pressing urge to tell G'Kar that he had warned him, he knew that the Narn could most likely summon some strength to beat him senseless if he did.

"Do you think you can hold her back?" G'Kar's breathing got heavier, and he shook her head. He didn't tell him that he was scared that it would go wrong, considering that they were without any medical equipment or even a decent place for him to kneel on. If something were to happen, Londo had no experience, and he wasn't sure he would be able to help himself.

Londo's daydream about a sterile waiting room was immediately crushed by the thoughts of G'Kar lying dead on the floor with their dying daughter next to him. He shook the image out of his mind, removed his coat and tore off anything that was sharp or hard on it. He put it in front of G'Kar as soon as he had folded it. They knelt on it together.

The birth was a blur for both of them. G'Kar was dizzy with pain, while Londo had barely had the time to get used to the hard grip he had around his arm before he realized that Sannel's head was already out. G'Kar was screaming, but he let go of him, slamming one palm into the wall. He reached down and began guiding the rest of the little body down onto the coat-turned-mat.

Supporting her like he had rehearsed, he picked her up, only to feel his breath stop in his throat. She was tiny and covered in blood, but she was also making noise. It was not the soft cooing he had heard babies make all the times he had visited relatives or friends who were eager to show off the new additions to their families. It was pure rage expressed in a scream that was only interrupted by her need for air. His daughter was furious, and he loved her for it. Why, he imagined she meant, why was she being born here, in a small, cold room with only them to help her into the universe? Her little legs were kicking, and her hands, balled up and tiny, were shaking.

He started cleaning her with a handkerchief while G'Kar sank down and got his breath back. "Welcome, my dear. It will be hell most of the time, but we have alcohol to dull that ache." Once she was clean, he could admire the weak patterns that would become spots in a few months. Her head shape was very obviously Narn, but somewhat reduced. That was where his genes entered the picture, he assumed.

"Mollari, let me see her." He handed him the girl, almost afraid to let her go. He held her close, whispering something that Londo could only assume was a prayer. He swore he heard G'Quan being mentioned.

G'Kar grew quiet and leaned back against the wall. He was studying Sannel as if he was trying to remember every detail on the baby. "She is so little." He said at last. Londo leaned against him and stroked one of the little fist, counting all five fingers in it over and over again. "Nonsense, she is a big girl. She will be tall and beautiful, and every boy in the royal court will fight like an animal only to have her attention." G'Kar was too tired to protest, and just snorted at him.

"I should get her into my pouch before she freezes to death." Londo took her again while G'Kar lifted his tunic. His transformation and pregnancy had required a few additions to his closet, and the loose tunic and trousers he wore were among them. The last few weeks he had not even used his armor, complaining that it felt like Sannel was kicking even harder than usual when he wore it. Londo had assumed that she was rejecting her heritage, but he was already convinced that G'Kar's never-ending cravings for decayed spoo was a sign that Sannel would be more Lady than warrior, so he kept silent. 

When he had given her back, he rolled his coat together and pushed it into one of the corners away from them. G'Kar was fast asleep within a few minutes. Londo apparently fell asleep as well, because suddenly, the lift started shaking and the lights came back on. Outside, Zack Allen was waiting on them with a nervous smile and a long explanation about system failure that had struck the entire station.

"And that, my darling, is why we always use this particular turbo lift." Londo finished, beaming at Sannel and ignoring the clearly uncomfortable Drazi who walked as far away from all four corners of the lift as possible. "I thought a plaque was in order, but no one agreed." Sannel was not quite sure that she knew what a plaque was, but judging by papa's expression, it was something that would not have been difficult to achieve by Centauri standards. Still, she was content with his answer, and began to wonder what daddy had made them for dinner.


End file.
